(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packaging box closing member.
(ii) Related Art
When storing electronic apparatuses in a warehouse or the like, the electronic apparatuses are usually packed in packaging boxes, such as corrugated cardboard boxes.
In general, a corrugated cardboard box used as a packaging box includes a body portion, a top surface, and a bottom surface. The body portion is a hollow rectangular box that is made by bonding a flap formed on a side panel at one end to a side panel at the other end. The top and bottom surfaces are formed by a pair of lid portions of side panels.
In order to increase space utilization of a warehouse or the like, such packaging boxes containing electronic apparatuses may be stacked in two or three tiers.
In order to allow inspection and initial setting of the electronic apparatuses before shipping the electronic apparatuses or in order to allow additional packaging of accessories and the like, the packaging box may be stored in a warehouse or the like without sealing the lid portions on the top surfaces of the packaging box by using an adhesive tape or the like.
In such a case, the lid portions on the top surfaces of the packaging box may be opened when stacking another packaging box on the packaging box, thereby hindering the operation of stacking the other packaging box.